Immortal
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Ichigo, an immortal being, has fallen in love with a very mortal Grimmjow. Whatever will he do? GrimmIchi Rating up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_Grimmjow Jaggerjaques._

That is a name that will forever be inscribed in my mind. Along with it would be an ungodly body to match. Height of 6'2" or 6'3", perfectly sculpted chest, arms and legs, skin of the most stunning pale bronze, eyes of the most soul steeling blue, and hair that matched and always looked like a perfectly styled mess.

The man was sex on two fucking legs.

I kinda wish I never met him.

I'm getting a bit ahead of myself though. Lemme tell ya about myself...

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. My age isn't important. I'm about 5'9", hair of the brightest fucking orange you can imagine, permanently tanned skin, brown eyes, and a slim yet toned build. I am part of a clan of Immortals. Now you're probably wondering what an Immortal is, right? Lemme explain it.

An Immortal is, obviously, an immortal being. We're not like vampires, yet we are. We can pass easily as humans, eat human food, walk in daylight without problems, and all that fun stuff. Thing is, we have endless life. We don't drink blood like vampires, instead, we consume life force. Life force is like blood, just, not as messy. It's more of a...energy I guess and we don't suck it from necks, we get it from more...ah...intimate means, but only when it's really needed. Most of the time we can get off what's let out from any human around on a daily basis.

There are also, clans, or families, if you will. My Father is the leader of one clan. Well, he's not really my father, just the only one I've ever known. My father's clan is known as the Visords. Of the three within our region, we're the smallest and I'm what could be considered the prince of the clan, second in line to take the leader position.

Now your probably wondering why I'm second.

That's simple.

My brother is first in line.

My twin brother. He's only older by like...20 minutes, yet he's still older so he got the first position. Whatever, not like I care anyways...

ANYWAY! Back to where I was originally going.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjaques._

Ugh...damn. I'd love nothing more then to lay down for him. Just one problem...he's human. Now, normally, it wouldn't be considered a problem, however, I don't like the idea of ruining a mortal's...well...imortal/i life just for my own gain, ya know? It's just, to be able to take a mate, lover, boyfriend, whatever you wanna call it, the way I do, it involves having well...sex with them and draining their mortal life force only to replace it with iimmortal/i life force.

Now, you're all probably thinking, 'Well what's the problem?'.

Simple.

If I were to do that to him, he'd be forced to watch his friends, his family, everyone he knows but me wither away and die while he goes on living. You can't tell me you'd wanna live a life like that. I know I wouldn't, but, since I was born this way, all my family I've ever known is as well, but turning a mortal...I consider that cruel. So, yeah, now you see my dilemma...I want him, but I don't wanna ruin things.

I will admit, there are some igood/i things to being Immortal. Even a changed Immortal.

For one, speed and strength?

Two words. Holy hell.

You think all those made up super heros like Flash and Sonic are fast? They got nothin on Immortals. Superman? Incredible Hulk? Hah! Don't make me laugh.

And then, ya got the special clan abilities. Can't forget those.

See, each clan has an ability that only the members of that clan can do.

For my clan, it's shape-shifting.

That is so much fun. I mean, I could run around as like...I dunno...a tiger in the middle of town just for shits and giggles...not that I have or anything...not much anyway...heehee. Though, at least I'm not like my brother, picking fights with mortals who think they'll put him down cuz he's smaller then them, then turn around and whoop their sorry asses. Dun get me wrong, I love my brother, but he's an ass.

Anyway, now you know a bit more about my kind and who I am.

What was my point again?...

Oh yeah!

_Grimmjow Jaggerjaques._

I dunno what ta do. I mean...I've been like stalking him. Granit, unless someone knows me, they have no idea it's me, but still, that's not the point, I'm still stalking him. I just...I dunno, I kinda wanna help him, ya know? Something goes wrong at his job, I help fix it, someone tries to go after him for some reason, I stop em. He doesn't know it's me, he just knows that nothing ever happens to him. I'm like his guardian angel or some shit like that. I just wish that something would happen that I could, ya know, actually meet him and talk to him, I'm just too chicken shit.

Heh...

A chicken shit Immortal.

How interesting.

I'm scared though. I mean, what if he doesn't like me? I mean, the only people I ever see him hanging around are his sister, least I think it's his sister, some bean pole dude that I heard him call Nnoitra at one point, and that's it. I've never actually seen him with, ya know, a significant other or anything like that. I mean, is he even interested in anyone? Does he like guys? Does he like girls? I don't know. I wish I did though, it'd make my life a whole shit ton easier...

But whoever said life was easy?


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Grimm...that cat's been following us for the past five blocks." Murmured a tall, thin man as he glanced over his shoulder, his single violet eye staring at an orange tabby cat with odd brown eyes.

"It's a cat, Nnoi...what, you're scared of a cat now?" Replied his broad shouldered, blue haired companion as he turned to look at the cat as well, "He's kinda cute if ya ask me." He said, moving towards the tabby who decided to sit down, blinking wide, chocolate colored eyes up at him. He leaned down and lifted the little tabby up, smirking when it started to purr.

"You and your damned cat fetish...you're a freak Grimm." The tall man grumbled as he crossed his arms, though he jumped when the cat hissed at him, "Holy hell...I think it can understand me..."

"Well duh, moron. Cats ain't stupid...right boy?" The man holding the cat said, looking at the cat and scratching his ears when he spoke the last two words.

Said cat purred and leaned into the scratching, it's long, orange tail swishing out behind him as he gently flexed his claws against the man's shoulder.

"Awww...I think he likes me~" The blue haired man said as his friend rolled his eye and shook his head.

"Put the cat down, Grimm, I dun think your sister wants anymore cats in the house." The tall man said as he shifted his weight slightly, getting a little freaked out at his friend's odd fascination with the cat, though he should have been used to it.

"Awww...Neliel wun mind one more...sides...this one really likes me. I c'n tell." He stated as he started to walk again, still holding the orange tabby.

The tall man sighed and rolled his eye once agfain before looking at the cat who grinned, "Holy shit! Grimm! That cat just grinned at me! IT'S MOCKING ME!" He shrieked.

The blue-haired man blinked and looked at the cat who just mewed and batted playfully at his nose before glancing back at his friend and raising a brow, "Er...Nnoitra...cat's don't grin and mock people..." He said, not noticing the cat grinning again and even going as far as to wink at Nnoitra.

"AH! Now it winked at me! I'm outta here! You have fun with your demon cat!" Nnoitra snapped before turning and striding away from his friend and the so called 'demon' cat.

The blue-haired man blinked and looked back at the tabby he was holding, smirking a bit when it mewed curiously and tilted it's head, "Awww...you ain't a demon cat. You're sweet." He cooed softly before starting for his home again.

As the man walked, inside, the cat was cheering, for the cat wasn't actually a cat.

"Neliel! I'm home!" The blue haired man called into the small house he shared with his sister as he stroked his new friend's head.

"Grimmjow! I said no more cats!" The man's sister, Neliel, yelled at him from the doorway to the kitchen. She stood there with her hands on her curved hips, glaring at the man.

Grimmjow frowned and looked at his sister, still petting the cat. He knew that people didn't always know the two were siblings considering how different they looked. Both of them were tall, but that was where the similarities ended. Neliel was curvy with wide hips, a slim waist, and a large bust. She had long, wavy, sea-foam green hair, wide grey eyes, and a pink birthmark stretching over her nose and under her eyes. She was almost ever man's wet dream come true, least until someone got to know her. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was, to put it simply, buff. He had sky blue hair that looked as if he had been standing in the middle of a hurricane. His eyes were bright ocean blue and always full of mischievousness, and his mouth was always curved into a wide, feral grin. He also had a birthmark, well, it was two for him. His birthmarks were in the form of two jagged, teal marks, one on the outside corner of each eye. Unless someone knew them personally and knew they were siblings, they'd never guess they were.

"Grimm...you already have like five cats running around." Neliel sighed, pushing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"But look at him Nel! He's different!" Grimmjow insisted, shoving the cat in his older sister's face.

She blinked a little and looked at the cat, taking in his solid orange fur and brown eyes. He mewed softly at her, his big eyes shimmering lightly as he dropped his ears and hung there in Grimmjow's hands looking pitiful. A sigh escaped the woman and she shook her head but patted the cat on the head, "Fine...but you keep him in your room please." She conceited before turning to go back in the kitchen.

Grimmjow grinned and bolted up the stairs, holding his new cat to his chest, "Good job, Kitty." He whispered before heading into his room and setting the orange cat on his big western style bed, "Now. You gotta stay in here when I'm not around, ok? If not, Nel might make me get rid of all my cats." He said as he watched the tabby. He blinked a little when the feline nodded before starting to lick at his paw, "You c'n really understand me...c'n't you?" He asked, his eyes widening a bit when the cat nodded again, "Damn...Nnoitra wasn't shittin me..." He muttered as he watched the cat move and make itself comfortable on one of his pillows before Neliel called him down for dinner, "Be good now, kitty, and I'll bring some dinner for ya when I'm done." He said before standing and leaving the room.

Once the door was shut, the cat waited a few moments before grinning. Slowly, the cat's form started to grow until it was no longer a cat laying there, but instead a young looking man. The man stretched a bit before shaking his head a bit, his shaggy orange hair flopping around a bit before settling. The man had smooth looking honey tan skin, cocoa colored eyes, and a runner's build. He was currently nude after having shifted forms, but he didn't seem to mind as a sly grin curled over his face, "I can't believe I'm in his fucking room..." He murmured to himself as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head before flopping back down and inhaling deeply, "Oh fuck he smells good..." He groaned, hugging the blue-haired man's pillow to his chest, "I can't believe that actually worked! That was fun messin with his friend though." He said with a low laugh, "Guess I can explore a bit while he eats..."

With that decided, the man slid off the bed and put an ear to the door to make sure all was quiet before he moved to start exploring the room. Call him a stalker, but in Grimmjow's room, he was ecstatic! He silently explored the nice sized room, taking in the soft blue carpets, navy blue walls, big, blue sheeted, western style bed, mahogany desk, dresser and nightstands, and every bit of clothing carefully put away. He had a feeling that Grimmjow's sister cleaned in here.

The man sighed softly and sat back on the bed in time to hear footsteps climbing the stairs. He whipped his head towards the door and quickly changed his form into that of an orange tabby and curled on the center of the bed right before the door swung open, revealing Grimmjow on the other side with a bowl in one hand.

The tabby mewled and hopped off the bed, trotting over to him to rub up against his legs and purring softly. Grimmjow chuckled a bit and knelt down to pet him, "Hey Kitty. I got ya somethin ta eat." He said, setting the bowl down on the floor before heading over to the bed. The tabby watched him move, inwardly shuddering and groaning at the sight before turning to the bowl. He trotted over to it and sniffed a bit at the contents.

i'Hmmm...some miso soup?...not best for a cat, good thing I'm not a cat~'/i The man in feline form thought before starting to lap at the food, once in a while chomping down a bit of meat or something, his tail swaying softly behind him.

Grimmjow watched him quietly and frowned a bit at the sight. Normally cats wouldn't eat that. He scratched the top of his head and shrugged a bit before moving to lay down, only to notice his favorite pillow had been moved, i'Ok...now that's odd.../i He thought as he picked it up and moved it back to it's normal spot before making himself comfy while his new friend ate it's dinner, i'I have a feeling this isn't just some normal cat...gotta keep an eye on him.'/i He thought before closing his eyes and starting to drift off to sleep.

Late that night found Grimmjow laying flat on his back on his bed with the orange tabby curled contently on his chest, purring like a motorboat as he slept. Grimmjow murmured something in his sleep before rolling onto his side, causing the feline to fall off his chest with an annoyed mewl. The cat batted at the man's pectoral before moving up to lay on one of the pillows, curling there and starting to fall asleep until he heard a tapping on the window. He perked up a bit and looked over the sleeping man on the bed to see a snowy white hawk perched on the outside window sill. The cat shook his head a bit before glancing at the sleeping man on the bed before motioning for the other to go down to the back yard then hopping off the bed. He gave Grimmjow another glance before heading to the still partially open door and slipping out. He darted down the stairs and to the back door where he crouched down then jumped up and unlatched the door to slink outside to where the hawk was sitting on the banister around the porch.

"Oh yeah...that's ivery/i discreet there, Shiro. Of course everyone in this world has seen a snow white hawk." The cat said as he jumped on the banister and sat by the hawk.

"Oh shut up Ichigo. I like hawks." The hawk, Shiro, snapped, his beak clicking.

The feline, now named Ichigo, shook it's head before laying down and curling his tail around himself, "What do ya want Shiro? I was sleepin." He said, punctuating his words with a wide yawn.

"Pop sent me out ta find ya...well...actually ma sent pop to send me out ta find ya." Shiro said, a small snicker rumbling his feather chest.

"Well let em know I'm fine...I wanted to learn more about him." Ichigo murmured, glancing back towards the house, "He smells so damn good and he's got this weird thing for cats. He lives with his sister and he snores. Him and his sister look nothing alike. Oh, and his best friend thinks I'm a demon cat." He said, glancing back at the hawk with a wicked grin.

The hawk let out a deep belly laugh at that last part and shook his head, "Oh my god Ichi...well...alright. J'st git home soon. Ya know how ma gits when ya stay away to long." He said as he spread his wings to take flight. Once Ichigo nodded his consent, the hawk took flight and Ichigo turned to leap off the banister and head back inside, but stopped when he saw a pair of blue eyes boring holes into him.

"I knew you weren't a normal cat." Grimmjow rumbled as he stared at Ichigo, "What exactly are you?"

Ichigo gulped and flicked his tail in worry, his ears flattening on his head, "Oh shit..." He murmured, hunching down a bit as he stared at the man.

His parents were going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p>Ichigo chewed a little at his lip as he fidgeted with the hem of his borrowed shirt. After having been demanded to explain himself to the one he had been lusting after, Grimmjow took him back inside and he had shifted back to his human form, borrowing a oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers so he wasn't strutting around in the buff, he had explained what was going on to the bigger man.<p>

"So. Lemme git this straight...yer this Immortal thing, ya c'n shape-shift at will, 'nd I'm s'posed ta be yer like...mate er somethin?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting on, his endless blue eyes watching Ichigo.

The orangette sighed a bit and nodded as he looked down at his lap.

Grimmjow scowled a little before standing and running a hand through his hair, "J'st...go back ta tha' cat form...we need ta git some sleep." He muttered before starting back towards his room.

Ichigo frowned a little but reverted back to his feline form, grabbing the clothes in his teeth and trotting after the man with the clothes trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Grimmjow grabbed the orange feline and took him outside. He sat down on the steps that led from the porch into the back yard and set the feline beside him, "Part a me wants ta tell ya ta git outta here an leave me alone...yet...seein ya last night when ya went and turned back ta human form...well...I kinda wanna keep ya around after that." He said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He shook a slim stick free from the pack a little before taking it the rest of the way out with his mouth then flicked the lighter and lit up, "Yer an interesin creature, Cat." He said around the cigarette in his mouth before leaning back.<p>

"Ichigo." The cat muttered as he laid down on the porch, wrapping his tail around his hindquarters.

"Eh?"

"My name's Ichigo...Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh...wait...yer name's Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked, looking at the feline with one raised brow.

Ichigo hissed in annoyance, his ears flattening on his skull and his fur standing on end. He snapped his eyes towards Grimmjow and bared his teeth, "It means one and guardian." He hissed out slowly.

Grimmjow laughed at the look on the feline's face and reached out with one hand to pet him on the head, "Alright, alright...dun have a cow." He snickered, his eyes flashing teasingly.

Ichigo batted the hand away from his head and leaped up onto the banister where he sat down and started to clean his face in a feline-esque manner, "Do you want me to stay or not?" He asked, anger still evident in his voice.

"Well...I guess ya could stay...long as ya stay in that form when my sister's around. She wouldn't take to kindly ta me bringin a guy home...specially when said guy has no clothes. Not that I mind in tha least." Grimmjow responded, pinning the feline with a lecherous gaze.

Ichigo stopped cleaning his face and stared at Grimmjow with a look of pure shock on his feline visage, "Y-you...PERVET!" He yowled, leaping off the banister to claw the man's face only to have himself caught by one large hand right before his claws made contact.

Grimmjow laughed heartily at Ichigo's reaction and set the fuming feline on his lap, "Hey...not my fault yer so good lookin." He snickered, using one hand to scratch behind Ichigo's ears while the other reached up to pluck the cigarette from his mouth, a few thin tendrils of smoke curling up into the air and around the blue strands of hair that hung over his face, "What'll yer folks think though? I mean...if ya stay here, wun they worry?"

Ichigo blinked, trying to ignore the purring rumbling in his chest, "Um...Shiro'll...damn...stop that...can't think straight..." He grumbled, sighing a bit when the scratching stopped, "Thank you...anyway...Shiro'll let em know I'm ok. He might pop back in sometimes to check on me." He said, curling up a bit in the male's lap, trying to ignore the urge to jump around in delight that he'd be able to stay here and not only that but he was sitting on his intended's lap and talking to him.

"Ah...ok." Grimmjow murmured as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth, falling silent as he took a deep pull of the nicotine. After a few moments he took the cancer stick out of his mouth and looked down at the obviously content feline, "Who exactly is Shiro?" He asked quietly.

"Hmmm? Oh...he's my twin brother." Ichigo murmured, shifting to nuzzle against Grimmjow's abs, the purr starting again, "He's the one that'll take over our clan after dad steps down."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding and fell silent again as he resumed smoking his cigarette as he started to scratch the feline's ears again, his eyes staring out at nothing in particular. After a few moments of sitting there staring off into space, the blue-haired man let out a surprised sound when a pair of golden eyes surrounded by snowy white feathers blocked his sight.

At the sound, the snowy avian started to cackle with laughter, falling out of the air to roll on the ground. As the avian laughed at him, Grimmjow glared down at it, a tic in his eye as a growl bubbled up in his chest. When he was about to stand and stomp on the bird, a blur of orange flew off his lap and tackled the cackling avian.

"Damnit Shiro!" Ichigo snapped as he clawed at the bird who was trying to fend off the orange ball of fury, "What'd ya have ta go and do that for?"

_'So this is Shiro? I don't like him...'_ Grimmjow thought as he stood to pull Ichigo off the bird, stroking his soft orange fur gently, watching the hawk as it stood and shook itself off, those odd snowy feathers puffing out a bit, "Stupid bird." He murmured before moving back to the porch to reclaim his seat, letting Ichigo relax back on his lap.

"What do you want Shiro?" Ichigo growled, though it lacked the rage he had before thanks to Grimmjow's gentle petting.

"Ma and pop want ya back home. They said they dun want ya hangin out here." The bird said as it hopped onto the banister.

Ichigo's fur all stood on end at hearing that and he leapt off Grimmjow's lap to glare at his elder twin, "I ain't going back!" He hissed, his claws extending and his eyes flashing.

The hawk stepped back a bit before holding up one talon much like a human would hold up their hands to show piece, "Hey, hey...chill out lil bro. I told em ya ain't gunna wanna leave. I'm just comin ta deliver tha message and ta warn ya ta be on tha lookout cuz they ain't happy. Yer outta Visord territory, bro, and ya know how they are when ya leave tha territory."

Ichigo snorted a bit and turned tail on his brother, trotting back over to Grimmjow and taking up perch on his lap, "If they want me ta come home...they're gunna have ta come get me themselves and I ain't goin no where without a fight." He stated snappishly before curling up on the bluenette's lap.

Shiro sighed and spread his wings to take flight, "A'right bro...dun say I didn't warn ya." He stated calmly before flying off.

Once he was gone, Grimmjow looked down at the feline in his lap with a slightly confused look that grew even moreso when he saw the look the feline had.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow...I'm dragging you into my family's problems..." Ichigo murmured, looking down and drooping his ears.

Grimmjow scowled and picked the feline up so that they were face to face, "Listen here you." He demanded with a scowl, "Ya ain't got reason ta be sorry. I chose ta let ya stay here. All I ask is that you tell me what the hell whitey was talkin about when he said 'visord territory'." He stated coolly, still staring into the feline's eyes.

Ichigo sighed a bit but nodded and waited for Grimmjow to set him down before starting to explain.

"Ok. Basically with my kind, there are three main clans here. We got my family's clan, the Visords, then there's two others, the Shinigami and the Espada. Your home is almost in Espada territory. The three clans have...vendettas against each other. I dunno why really, but my dad freaks when me and Shiro go out of our territory, though he freaks more when I do because I'm...well...in Immortal sense...I'm a female even though my body is quite obviously male. Mom and Dad are high ly protective of me because if one of the other two clans would get ahold of me and...well...breed me...we would have problems. There aren't many beta Immortals like me. I'm one of the strongest and all the alpha, or male, Immortals want me to breed with me. I know it's confusing, 'how can a male get bred with?' is what you're thinking, right? Well, I'll answer...with Immortal betas, we go into heat, much like an actual animal, and during that heat, male betas, like myself, gain the...needed organs to breed with. Once the heat is over, they shrivel away to nothing until the next heat cycle." Ichigo explained, trying to hit all the basics without going to deep into it.

Grimmjow blinked down at him, scratching the back of his head in slight confusion, "Erm...lemme git this straight...even though yer a guy, yer able to get pregnant and being as strong as you are, all male Immortals wanna bed ya so they c'n have strong offspring and cuz a that, there's a war with tha three territories?"

"In a nutshell, yeah." Ichigo said, looking up at the male and flicking his tail, "Still want me around?"

Grimmjow was quiet for a bit before picking the feline up by the scruff, Ichigo instantly curling slightly and blinking in surprise, and carrying him inside. He took the feline up to his room and dropped him on the bed before turning back t the door and closing it, "What does it take to make sure no one else'll touch ya?" He asked, staring down at the feline.


	4. Chapter 4

iGrimmjow was quiet for a bit before picking the feline up by the scruff, Ichigo instantly curling slightly and blinking in surprise, and carrying him inside. He took the feline up to his room and dropped him on the bed before turning back to the door and closing it, "What does it take to make sure no one else'll touch ya?" He asked, staring down at the feline./i

Ichigo blinked and looked up at the man, a rather amusing surprised expression on his feline face, "Erm...I have to be...mated and claimed..." He murmured, looking off to the side and flattening his ears.

Grimmjow raised a brow at hearing that and chuckled a bit before shaking his head and tugging his shirt off, "Then I guess you better go back to your human form...eh?" He hummed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

The feline's eyes snapped wide and he stared at the half naked man. He stuttered a bit but nodded jerkily and shifted himself into his human form, a blush apparent on his tanned cheeks. He looked up at Grimmjow once he had changed fully and that blush he had darkened considerably as seeing the look that the bigger male was pinning him with.

Grimmjow snickered a bit and shifted to crawl towards the smaller male, "I said ya looked good b'fore...with that blush, though, ya look even better." He said as his movements made Ichigo lean away until he was laying on his back and Grimmjow was leaning over him, "So...how am I supposed ta mark ya if I'm human?" He asked, leaning down to nip at the Immortal's neck.

"Uh...er...when we...um...when you...mate with me...you'll be...turned..." Ichigo managed to stammer out as he lifted one hand to tangle his fingers in the bigger man's surprisingly silky hair, "A-and that'll...unh...give you the ability to mark me with a p-permanent mark, proving that I-I'm yours..."

"Oh really?" The blue haired man asked, lifting his head away from where he was feasting upon the smaller male's neck. He smirked a bit at the nod he got in response and moved away to pull his pants off, "Well, in that case..." He hummed, dropping the dark blue-jeans to the floor, followed by his black boxers. Once he was divested of all his clothing and just as nude as the male on the bed, he crawled back onto his bed to lean over the smaller male.

Ichigo licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around the bigger male's neck and stared up at him, his face still flushed a deep red. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Not long ago, he was lusting after the mortal man from afar, and now he was in bed with him, about to be mated with him.

...His parents would be pissed.

Grimmjow smirked a bit and let his hands roam over the slim yet built frame below him as he leaned down to claim thin lips in a rough kiss. He drank in soft moans and whines that the smaller male uttered when his calloused hands hit sensitive spots on the immortal's smooth skin. He pulled away from the kiss after a few moments to feast upon the smooth, tan column of flesh that Ichigo called his neck, almost letting out a groan at the mewl that escaped the boy beneath him at that. As he layered the smooth flesh with bruises, one hand moved towards the male's firm rump to drag one finger along the cleft of that ass, applying a bit of pressure to the hidden pucker there. A low growl escaped him at hearing Ichigo let out a high keening sound as Grimmjow forced the tip of his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle that kept him from his prize.

"Seems like someone's a little sensitive~" The bigger man teased as he pushed his finger a bit deeper within the inviting warmth of the male below him.

"Sh-shut up..." The smaller whined as he squirmed a little, "H-hurry...please..."

Grimmjow shivered at hearing the pleading tone the other spoke with and pulled his finger free in order to grab a tube of lube, trying to ignore the whine of disapproval the smaller let out. Quickly he grabbed the small tube and popped it open in order to coat the fingers of one hand with the cool, clear gel. Once that was done, he dropped the tube and moved his hand back to the male's inviting rump and pushed his middle finger deep within the scorching heat, smirking at the loud whine that escaped the smaller. Slowly he began to thrust the slicked digit in and out of the male beneath him, searching for the spot within him that would send spots before his vision. After a few moments, he added a second finger and started to scissor them, loving the small breathy sounds that Ichigo made. When the smaller let out a yelp of pleasure and arched off the bed before pushing back against the fingers penetrating him, Grimmjow knew he had found what he was looking for and added a third finger, aiming for that spot again. He thrusted his fingers into the willing body below him a few more times before coating his throbbing length then tossing the lube away to be found later. He looked down at his soon to be lover/mate and at receiving a small nod, he started to push his thick length into the smaller male, stopping when just the head and a few inches were settled within to give the other time to adjust.

"M-move..." Ichigo whimpered a few second's later, his whole body on fire as he pushed down on the length penetrating him. As soon as that word left his lips, the immortal let out a small cry as he was filled to the brim with one quick thrust of the bigger man's hips. He shivered a little before rotating his hips slightly to let the blue haired man know he could move before biting his lip as Grimmjow pulled free before thrusting back in, starting at a hard and brutal pace that Ichigo instantly loved and he let Grimmjow know with sounds of pleasure each time he was emptied then refilled over and over again.

Grimmjow growled deep in his chest as he gripped the male's slim hips and kept pounding into the willing body beneath him. In the back of his mind, he knew something felt odd right now, but with the need to claim this male taking the forefront of his mind, he ignored the odd feeling.

In what felt like too short of an amount of time, both men felt the tell tale coil of heat within their lower abdomens. In what Grimmjow would later describe as an undescribable urge, the bigger man leaned down and sank his teeth into the crook between Ichigo's neck and shoulder, biting down until he tasted the coppery flavor of the smaller's blood. When the bite took place, Grimmjow growled lowly and Ichigo cried out as the found their release simultaneously before both of them promptly passed out, not caring that they were both now coated in a mix of sweat and the smaller's release.

The early morning sun bathed the two figures tangled together on the bed, showcasing their late night activities to anyone who might enter the room. A low groan escaped the smaller of the two as he shifted a bit before cringing at the feel of the dried cum on his torso, rump, and down his legs. At some point through the night, their shifting had allowed the bigger man's length to slip free and let the cum that was inside the smaller to start to trickle free before completely drying.

Needless to say, the orangette felt gross.

Ichigo sighed a bit before looking down at the bigger man and smiling a bit. He couldn't believe that had actually happened. The man he had wanted for only god knows how long had actually claimed him. In his mind everything was perfect. Everything, that is, save for the fact that he needed a shower...BADLY. He sighed slightly again before running his hand through Grimmjow's hair then getting up. He ignored the slight pain in his lower back and stretched a bit, then started to limp towards the bathroom the bluenette had connected to his room. He went inside, not bothering to shut the door completely, and turned the water on in the shower. Once it was to a temperature he liked, he stepped under the spray, humming lightly to himself as he started to wash himself off.

As he stood under the spray, he didn't notice the door of the shower stall opening to admit another being into the shower followed by the door shutting again. Once arms wrapped around his torso though, he definitely noticed the other presence and tipped his head back so that his eyes of chocolate met a pair of swirling blue eyes, "Morning." He purred softly, leaning back into the solid body behind him.

The bigger man grunted a bit and nuzzled his face into the drenched locks of orange before him, closing his eyes and breathing the smaller male's scent.

"Awwww...Grimmy no like early mornings?" Ichigo teased, snickering a bit when the grip around his stomach tightened slightly and the bigger man grumbled into his hair, "Then go back to bed. I'm not going anywhere." He said softly, his teasing tone gone now for a softer, gentler one.

"But yer not there..." Grimmjow grumbled, lifting his head from the smaller's hair and blinking his eyes sleepily.

"Go back to bed silly. I'll come back after my shower." Ichigo assured him, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the bigger man on the nose, "I promise."

Grimmjow grunted but nodded a little before stepping back to let the dried cum rinse off him. Once that was done, he exited the shower and stumbled back to the bed.

Ichigo laughed a bit and finished cleaning himself off before turning the shower off and stepping out. He dug out a couple towels, using one to dry himself off before taking to other to dry Grimmjow off a bit then tossing both towards the hamper against the wall. He then crawled back on the bed and pulled the blanket over them both before snuggling against the sleeping man and sighing softly in content as he let sleep take it's claim on him.

Both men were woken back up about two hours later by a high pitched squeal coming from the doorway to the bedroom. Grimmjow jerked upright, causing Ichigo, who was laying on top of him, to fall off the bed with a grunt. He blinked the sleep from his eyes before glaring towards the door, "Nel! Out!" He snapped as he shifted to help Ichigo crawl back onto the bed.

"I thought I heard you with someone, Grimmy!" The large busted, green haired woman squealed as she bounded over to the bed and pounced on an open spot, staring at Ichigo with wide, wheat colored eyes, "Hi! I'm Neliel! What's your name?"

"Er...Ichigo..." The orangette muttered, leaning away from her and closer to Grimmjow who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Itsygo! Nice to-eeek!" She started but was cut off when Grimmjow shoved her off the bed, "Grimmy!" She whined as she got up and pouted. He scowled a bit and pointed towards the door, saying nothing. She sighed but walked from the room, shutting the door behind her.

Grimmjow sighed a bit and tugged the smaller male into his lap, nuzzling into his hair, "I'm sorry I knocked you off the bed." He murmured softly.

"It's ok. I wasn't hurt." Ichigo assured him with a small smile and a purr rumbling in his chest.

Grimmjow smiled and kissed the top of the smaller's head before getting up, lifting Ichigo with him, "Lets get dressed and grab something to eat, ok?" He hummed softly.

Ichigo nodded and kissed his chin before wiggling free so the two of them could get dressed.

A/N: I apologize whole-heartedly for the wait for this everyone. New job was sucking up all my time and I couldn't find the chance to sit down and write. Hope you enjoy this and I promise not to keep you waiting this long again.


End file.
